The Moment
by WretchedAndDivineXoXo
Summary: Ashley Purdy (from Black Veil Brides) cant stop thinking about a girl from a show. a LOVE STORY rated M mostly because of language. My first fanfic! whoop! I try to update as often as possible. And on some things I know arent accurate but I had to change them a little so it would fit in the story.
1. 1

1

Ashley's POV

It's been days since that night.

I can't stop thinking of her long black hair, ice blue eyes, and ruby red lips. Her skin was ivory, and she was about 5'5". She looked about 17.

I haven't known her long.

Actually I don't know her at all.

She was just a face in the crowd.

In the front of the group of screaming fans that seemed to never end.

This was the most filled show of the tour, the one I liked the best.

She was singing along to the songs blasting through the speakers. Her beauty pulling me closer and closer to her as I played my bass.

Secretly I was hoping she would be one of the group of people that got backstage passes for after the show.

It seemed like forever until Andy pulled the show to an end.

"Thank you so fucking much! You guys rocked it!"

We all walked backstage, my mind still on her.

"Ash….Ash….ASHLEY!" Jake hollered, waving his hand in front of me.

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You aren't acting yourself… What's going on?" he demanded an answer.

"Nothing… I'm fine." I quickly stated, trying to keep the suspicion low.

"Sure whatever Ash."

As soon as he left I slipped back into the mesmerizing thoughts of her.

A sort of trance that I seemed incapable of slipping out of.

I've never been this way before.

I've never wanted to know someone so badly...


	2. 2

2

Rain's POV

I can't believe it.

I'm actually here, the Black Veil Brides concert I've always wished I had the chance to go to.

What makes it even better is that I'm in the front of the crowd.

My best friend, Skylar, standing next to me.

Still in shock over how we managed to get up here.

I remembered that just this morning I was standing in front of my mother.

Her telling me I would never amount to anything and how the way I look will keep me from ever moving forward.

Soon I found myself replaying the day's events in my head.

~earlier that day~

"Awake at night you focus, on everyone who's hurt you…" sang my phone. It was Skylar. I picked it up just to hear her screaming.

"What's wrong Sky?!" I shouted in a panic.

"Guess whose parents just handed them tickets for the Black Veil Brides concert tonight!" she said screeching through the phone.

"Oh my Andy Biersack! Do you have tickets?!" I screamed into the phone, surely sounding like a typical fangirl.

"You better come over here to find out…" Skylar teased.

Within ten minutes I was in Skylar's room holding my very own Black Veil Brides ticket and backstage pass.

Excitement overwhelmed my body, and every now and then I let out a small giggle of happiness.

I was soon heading home, hoping my mother wasn't awake yet.

Carefully sneaking through the door and slipping into my room.

I couldn't believe it.

This was it, the day I've always dreamed of.

~end of flashback~

As I came back from my small mental movie, I threw my attention back to the band.

The show had only begun just a half hour ago.

Everything was amazing.

Scanning the stage I locked eyes with Ashley Purdy, the bassist.

His eyes focused on me, and seemed as if they stayed there the whole time.

Once Andy yelled out his goodbye to us all, Skylar and I rushed to get backstage.

Longing to meet the band we lived by for so long…


	3. 3

3

Ashley's POV

It had been not even five minutes since the show had ended, and we already had fans trickling backstage.

We all greeted each fan personally, snapping a few photos.

Signing some stuff here and there.

I had lost all hope of seeing her.

Then, there she was.

She had someone beside her; I assumed it was a friend.

They seemed to be ecstatic and giddy.

When they finally got up to us I was almost as giddy to see her as much as she was to see me.

"U-u-uh….. h-h-hi…" she said shakily.

"Hey, how's it going?" I said as calmly as I could.

"G-g-good. Y-your Ashley Purdy…. THE Ashley Purdy." She said, still slightly stuttering.

"Yeah I was the last time I checked." I said while gesturing to myself.

God I hoped I didn't come across as a douche bag. I gave her a little smile, hoping it would help make it sound like a joke.

She gave a little giggle and it seemed as if she was getting more comfortable.

Her friend, whatever her name was, interrupted the silence.

"So. I'm Skylar, and this beautiful person is Rain." She said as if she wasn't the slightest bit scared.

Skylar was beautiful too.

She had emerald green eyes, ivory skin, and sapphire blue hair. She was the same height as Rain.

Rain….. I finally knew her name, it matched her eyes.

It was perfect.

She was perfect.

I guess everyone could tell I went off into my own place, but just didn't want to interrupt me.

Finally Andy stepped out.

"Hi Skylar and Rain. I'm Andy. Ash has seemed to slip into an alternate universe."

I heard him. I just didn't react. Finally he decided to stomp on my foot to get my attention.

"Ouch! What the hell…. These are new shoes!" I screamed

Everyone around started to laugh, Rains more of a giggle. It was cute.

"Sorry, I was just….. Thinking" I started but Rain didn't let me finish.

"It's okay, we're in no place to rush you." Stated Rain.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't zone out with fans in front of me."

"So Ashley, d 'you think you could play a little something for us?" asked Skylar.

"Sure! Um…. What d 'you wanna hear." I asked while pulling a guitar over.

"Whatever you want." Rain blurted, almost seeming embarrassed after.

"Okay." I said as I started to strum. I decided to play one of our softer songs, Saviour.

Andy started in singing knowing it isn't much without the words.

After playing we all just sat around talking, mainly because they were the last of the fans to be backstage.

Everyone telling jokes, some cheesier than the others.

It was all awesome….until one of the workers at the venue asked us to leave.

It had been 2 hours since the concert ended and I guess they were getting tired of us.

I didn't want to have to say goodbye to rain.

I couldn't.

I suppose Andy could see it so he invited them to the bus.

"Sure!" they happily screamed.

We all walked back to the bus in a way that made everyone on the streets stare.

I guess they didn't like punk rock bands running around.

With the dirty looks we got we returned with sticking up our middle fingers.

I heard rain yell "Fuck you mother fuckers!" and started laughing.

It wasn't funny, but I loved how it came out.

When we all got onto the bus we just continued what we were doing in the actual venue.

After what seemed like minutes I looked at my phone.

3 AM.

Holy shit we've been goofing off for 5 hours.

"Hey, um, I guess you guys should go." I started and saw Rains smile slowly fade away. "Its past 3 AM and your parents are probably worried sick."

Rain looked kind of depressed about it.

I felt bad telling them that, but I didnt want them to get in trouble.

They started to leave.

Right before they were about to leave the bus I yelled out to Rain.

"Um, so.. I was wondering if you wanted to swap numbers... You know to keep in touch. Tonight was alot of fun." I nervously said.

"Yea sure. Give me your phone and I'll put mine in." Rain said grabbing for my phone.

I handed it to her and she put her number in.

I did the same for her.

After we saved eachothers numbers Skylar pulled Rain out of the bus and they headed home.

I already wanted to text her, but that would seem kind of weird.

I decided to wait until she texted me.

Hopefully she would.


	4. 4

4

Rains POV

We were backstage.

It was huge and I could see the band.

I started to freak out, looking down at myself.

I was wearing combat boots, skinnies, and a Black Veil Brides shirt.

My whole outfit was black the only color on me was my eyes, my very blue eyes.

I looked to Skylar, and she was completely calm.

It was as if we weren't about to meet the people we idolize.

I turned and looked at all the band members, getting really excited and happy about getting to meet them.

Andy, who was sitting in a chair on top of a chair chatting with the people who were in front of us.

Jake was on the floor, playing around with his guitar.

Jinxx was off in loopy land looking for something to do.

CC was of who knows where doing who knows what.

Last but not least, there was Ashley.

He was looking straight at us.

Well, at least I think he was.

I looked behind me and Skylar. Nobody.

I looked to the side. Nobody.

We were the last ones there.

I couldn't believe that Ashley was staring at us.

We walked up to him since we had waited for so long to get to meet them.

I wanted to say something, but I could barely speak.

When I managed to get something out it was really shaky.

"U-u-uh….h-h-hi" I immediately noticed how scared I sounded and mentally face palmed myself.

"Hey, how's it going," Ashley stated completely calm. He had nothing to be nervous about.

We were only fans. There was no reason to be.

Without thinking I stuttered "G-g-good…y-your Ashley Purdy…THE Ashley Purdy." Surely I sounded so stupid and scared. Thank god Ashley lightened up the mood with what I took to be a joke,

"Yeah I was the last time I checked." He said with his joke tone.

Of course Skylar being the fearless person she is just casually introduced us while I stood there.

Zoned out.

Looking at the gorgeous person in front of me.

I didn't even notice Ashley was zoned out too until Andy said something.

All I heard was the sound of Andy stomping on Ashley's shoes.

"Ouch! What the hell…. These are new shoes!" he screamed.

It was so cute.

His personality flawless, I couldn't believe I was actually next to him.

I couldn't help but to giggle at it all.

Soon after he and Andy played saviour for us.

It was beautiful.

We were joking around for a while after until someone told us to leave.

Andy asked us to the bus and as we were walking back people gave us nasty looks so I yelled "fuck you mother fuckers!" to them.

Ashley found it hilarious and I was cracking up on the inside.

We went into the bus and goofed off some more.

It seemed like only ten minutes, but in reality it was hours.

I was probably the only one who noticed how long it actually been.

I really didn't care though.

I don't want to go back home.

Mom treats me like shit and doesn't care.

She probably doesn't even know I'm gone, especially since she's always passed out on the couch, drunk.

I wanted to just stay here hanging out with the band, but I guess Ashley noticed the time.

He told us that we should go home, and that our parents were probably worried.

Skylar knew her parents would be, but my mom couldn't care less.

We were about to leave when Ashley called my name.

"Um, so... I was wondering if you wanted to swap numbers... You know to keep in touch. Tonight was a lot of fun." He asked, almost sounding nervous.

I grabbed at his phone telling him to give it, so I could put my number in.

While I was putting it in he grabbed my phone from my pocket and put his in.

I felt like I was blushing but I guess I wasn't because nobody said anything.

After everything was saved Skylar tugged me out of the bus.

I was going to text him, but I didn't want to seem desperate by texting so soon. I'll just wait until later.

Skylar's POV

It hasn't even been 30 minutes since we left the tour bus and Rain looks like she's going to die if she doesn't text him.

I wouldn't blame her.

If I had a famous person's number I would explode into millions of pieces.

"Text him." I plainly said.

"Who?" she said trying to play dumb.

"Him. You know 'THE Ashley Purdy'." I said slightly mocking the way she freaked out earlier.

"Oh… I don't want to sound too desperate to talk to him. But if you want you can talk to him." She mumbled.

"There are some issues. One, I'm driving because your lazy ass hasn't taken your driver's test yet. Two I don't have his number." I blurted probably sounding bitchy.

She took my phone, put in his number and saved it under 'ASHLEY FREAKING PURDY'.

"Well now you have it." She said matching my bitch tone.

Once I dropped her at her house I shouted don't forget to text him out of the window.

She probably didn't hear me but I knew she would text him.

Sooner or later.

I got home and went to bed.

Exhausted.

All the energy used for the fun we were having finally showing it was drained.

**_Authors Note: If anybody is reading this. Thanks. Give me feedback, good or bad I'll take it all. If there is any misspells or grammar errors tell me and I will punch myself. _**


	5. 5

5

Ashley's POV

It's been a week since the tour bus hangout with Rain and Skylar.

Rain still hasn't texted me.

Maybe she forgot. Or maybe she doesn't want to talk to me.

I don't know.

I really want to talk to her though guess I'll just suck it up and text her first.

**_Me :_**"Hey it's Ashley."

**_Rain: _**"Hey Ashley. What's up?"

**_Me: _**"Nothing really, what about you?"

**_Rain: _**"Well it's a typical day in the life of Rain."

**_Me: _**"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

**_Rain:_** "I'd rather not explain."

**_Me: _**"Oh….okay. Well were still in town if you wanted to hang out."

**_Rain:_** "Sure. I'd like that, it's so fun to hang around you guys"

**_Me:_** "okay. How do you feel about today at 2? I'll pick you up."

**_Rain:_** "That sounds good. It gives me a few hours to get ready."

**_Me:_** "Okay give me your address and I'll see you then"

She gave me her address and the text conversation ended there.

But hey, at least I'm gonna hang out with her.

I get to see her beautiful face again.

Rain's POV

I got a text from Ashley.

Finally.

I thought he would never text me.

We had a simple conversation going when he asked if I wanted to hang out.

Of course I told him yes, because who wouldn't want to hang out with Ashley fucking Purdy.

Its 11 AM and were supposed to hang out at 2.

I have 3 hours to get ready but taking out my shower and getting my hair alone ready that will give me only an hour and a half.

Fuck.

Well. Time to get ready.

I don't want to look like shit.


	6. 6

6

POV

It was almost 2 when I got to her house.

It was a one story, cream brick house that had a nearly all glass door.

I knocked on it being careful to try not to crack the glass.

No answer. I knocked again.

Still no answer.

Maybe she's still getting ready and cant get to the door.

I texted her.

"Hey I'm at the door." I sent

"Ill be there soon. I went on a short walk because I still had 15 minutes. The door's unlocked so go on in." She replied.

"Okay see you soon." I said before walking inside.

I looked around.

The house had a bench in the doorway. Walking into it further I saw a big couch with a flat screen in front of it. It was tempting to sit down and turn it on, but I didn't want to her to walk in and see me being a bum.

I did a little half turn and saw a door leading to a room.

Being nosey I walked in.

I guess it's Rain's room because there was band posters everywhere. Her bed was by the window and there was a desk on the other side of the room. Her computer sitting on top of it. On the floor there were a few bean bags and empty bags from hot topic. I saw my face a few times and out of boredom decided to count how many Black Veil Brides things she actually had. She had 6 posters a pillow with all of us on it and a blanket with my face on it.

I guess she liked me the best.

I had a grin on my face as I thought about her liking me more than she did Andy.

It was about 10 minutes until she made it back. I didn't even notice her until she cleared her throat.

"Oh hey…. I didn't mean to come in here without permission I was jus…." Was all I was able to get out before she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. I already know my room is too cool to resist." She said giggling.

"Yea it is pretty cool. Especially with my face being basically everywhere." I joked.

"You know it. Anyways what do you want to do Ashley?"

What I really wanted to do was to kiss her, but I didn't tell her that.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk…even though you just got back from one." I asked

"Yea we could do that." She replied

We left the house and started to walk around, and after about 10 minutes I involuntarily grabbed for rains hand.

She had this look on her face that seemed shocked, so I let go.

"Why did you let go?" she asked reaching for my hand this time.

"The face you made, made me think you didn't want me to." I explained.

"Oh…. Well I guess my facial expressions lie." She said looking slightly at the ground.

We continued to walk around hand in hand until we decided to go back to her house.

As soon as we got there I noticed the car in the driveway. It wasn't there earlier.

"Whose car is that?"

"What. Oh. My moms." She said almost shocked. I guess she didn't notice it.

We walked inside and I saw her mom.

She was in the kitchen and I could smell alcohol coming off of her.

I didn't really want to make things weird by pointing it out, but I think Rain already knew.

She pulled me into her room and closed the door quietly.

"Is your mom….." I said, Rain interrupting me.

"Drunk? Yep… She is all the time. She doesn't even give a shit about me."

"Really? How could no one care about you Rain?"

She blushed when I said that.

I couldn't help but feel even more drawn to her.

Her lips were right there, within kissing range.

I couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

I started to lean in, closing the gap between our lips. Our lips met, gently pressing together. The kiss got more passionate and turned into a total make out session.

After making out for ten minutes I pulled away and just looked into her big blue eyes.

She had a small smile on her face, and I knew what I was about to say would take it away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I sadly said.

"It's okay….. Ill text you later though." She stated softly.

"Okay. Talk to you later." I told her and quickly kissed her cheek.

I left and felt like I was being torn in two.

I've never felt this way before.

I don't normally get feelings like this.

I couldn't believe that I'm saying this.

I think I love Rain.

_**Authors Note: If anyone is reading, THANKS. I know this is kinda shitty and boring. Im going to try to get some more interesting things in. Stop reading if you want, but id love if you kept on. Kay, well bye. **_


	7. 7

7

Rain's POV

When Ashley came over we took a walk.

It was awesome and we were talking.

Then he held my hand. It felt so right holding his hand.

I knew I had a blank expression on my face, and I hoped it didn't bother him.

I was wrong. He let go of my hand.

Without thinking I grabbed for his hand and asked "why did you let go?"

"The face you made made me think you didn't want me to." He explained.

"Oh…. Well I guess my facial expressions lie." I said dumbly. I knew it sounded cheesy.

What made it feel dumber was I was looking at the ground too.

We walked around some more.

I loved walking, especially in this area.

It was quiet and nobody ever came here. It was near the woods, and I always came here when I needed to think.

When the cool air flowed through the trees I felt connected to the earth in ways indescribable.

I loved the way the breeze felt on my face, and the way it blew through my hair.

Causing it to whip around and flow freely.

We were there for 30 minutes hand in hand walking and talking. Mostly about music.

We decided that we were out there long enough, and headed back to my house.

I saw my mom's car in the driveway and pretended like I didn't notice it. I really hope that she wasn't drunk.

"Whose car is that?" questioned Ashley.

"What. Oh. My moms." I said trying to make it seem like I hadn't noticed. We walked inside trying to be as quiet as possible.

We still had are hands locked together and I pulled him into the room, closing the door quietly.

I really hope he didn't notice she was drunk.

"Is your mom..." Ashley started but I interrupted him.

"Drunk? Yep…. She is all the time. She doesn't even give a shit about me." I told him without realizing I started to dig into my 'life story'.

"Really? How could no one care about you Rain?"

When he said that I could feel my cheeks getting warm and red.

The way he says my name is so compelling, and how he seemed to be shocked when I said nobody cared.

Well that was just so incredibly sweet.

I felt drawn to him.

His brown eyes were there looking straight into mine, just like the night of the concert.

Just then while in the middle of my thoughts he leaned in to kiss me. I didn't notice at first but I found myself leaning in too.

Our lips met in a gentle push. It felt right to be kissing him.

I made the kiss more passionate and deep, and we were making out.

Inside I was screaming "I can't believe I'm making out with Ashley Purdy!" ten minutes passed by until he pulled away.

A smile crept onto my face, but was wiped off as fast as it came on.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Ashley said.

"It's okay…..ill text you later though." I quietly said trying to sound normal over the sadness I felt by him leaving.

"Okay I'll talk to you later" he told me and kissed my cheek.

It was such a gentle peck that it made me feel like I was the only girl he ever cared about.

I knew that wasn't true, even though I wanted it to be so badly.

He walked away and I felt a wave of more sadness wash over me.

I wish he didn't leave.

I didn't really want to admit it, but I think I genuinely love him.

Not a fangirl love.

Actual love.


	8. 8

8

Ashley's POV

Yesterday I went over to Rains house.

The day was absolutely perfect in my eyes, and when I got home I'm pretty sure it showed.

Even though it was only 5 when I got back I immediately went to bed.

This damn tour schedule is fucking with my sleep patterns.

I fell asleep instantly and dreamt about Rain.

About us kissing and being together.

She's the only girl I've dreamt about, besides the ones I've made up in my head.

The dream felt so real, and when I woke up a tear rolled down my cheek.

I hopped out of my bunk and stumbled my way into the kitchen. I checked the clock on the table, it was 9 AM.

Ugh.

I never wake up this early. Nobody else was up and it was too quiet.

Well it was quiet until I heard Jake let out one of his stink bombs.

"Jake! I can smell your farts all the way in the kitchen!" I yelled.

I heard a large thud on the ground and heard Jake mumble 'ow'. Still half asleep he trudged his way next to me and popped me on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For making me fall out of my bunk." He looked at the clock with tired eyes. "Dude its only 9! Why are you even up?"

"Well I did go to sleep right when I got home yesterday, which was like 5 PM."

"Oh… right. You went over to see Rain." He said her name in a tone that people use when they mention someone's crush.

"Dude we aren't in fifth grade, you don't have to say her name like that."

"Well what did you two do Ash?" he asked.

I thought back on yesterday and smiled. "Well we went for a walk, and we held hands. When we got back to her house…" I started telling the story.

"Did you get in her pants?!" he screamed.

"NO! We kissed. It was like no other kiss I've ever had. Her lips were so soft and she was just so beautiful."

"Sounds like someone's in love" Jake teased.

"Don't joke like that man. I actually might be." I screamed the first part and whispered the second.

"Ash, are you feeling okay? Because I think you just said you might love someone." He said in a joking tone.

"Oh shut up."

"Fine." He said while walking out of the kitchen and climbing back in his bunk.

I did the same, but found I couldn't sleep so I decided to check my phone.

**_5 Unread Text Messages_**

I looked at the messages. 2 from Andy that he sent yesterday asking how things were going. 1 from Rain's friend, Skylar.

Hm.

I don't remember giving my number to her.

Maybe rain did. Oh well.

I decided to reply to her mainly because I was hoping she had talked to Rain.

**_Me: _**Hey Skylar, whatsup?

**_Skylar: _**nothing really. Have you talked to rain lately?

**_Me: _** yea, I hung out with her yesterday, why?

**_Skylar:_** oh just wondering. She hasn't texted me since the night of the concert.

**_Me: _** well I'm going to text her now. I'll tell her to text you too.

**_Skylar:_** thanks! Well talk to you later Ash. Bye.

I liked it when people called me ash.

It wasn't as girly sounding as my actual name was, but I didn't care if I was called by either of them.

I looked at the two texts I got from rain.

One said 'hey Ashley what's up.' And the other said 'Ashley is it okay if I call you Ash?' even though they were from yesterday I still replied.

**_Me: _**hey Rain, sorry I didn't reply. I went to sleep, but anyways yea you can call me Ash.

I wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon. She'd probably still be asleep, but she texted back almost instantly.

**_Rain:_** Hey Ash! It's totally okay, I passed out too! Haha.

**_Me:_** I guess we tired each other out.

**_Me:_** Oh I almost forgot. Skylar wants you to text her back.

**_Rain:_** Yea I guess we did, and I'm gonna text her right now. Thanks for reminding me.

**_Me:_** No problem

**_Rain:_** Yea so what are you up to?

**Me:** Trying not to die from Jake's gaseous fumes. Hah

**_Rain:_** Hahaha. You better not die from them!

**_Me:_** Why? Would you miss me too much?

**_Rain:_** No.

**_Me:_** Really :(

**_Rain:_** Of course I'd miss you too much Ash!

**_Me:_** Sorry I can't hear your sarcasm in text form.

**_Rain:_** Well I gotta go, but I call or text me later. Or drop by my house any of those would be fine.

**_Me:_** Bye rain.

**_Rain:_** Bye

"Why are you so smiley?" Andy said making me jump.

I didn't notice he was sitting there.

"I was texting rain, I think I'm gonna stop by her house later."

"Dude can I come?"

"Sure why not Andy…. I'll just have to ask her"

"Okay!" he said in such a happy tone.

Soon everyone woke up and we all sat around the table drinking coffee.

Andy got ready while I asked rain if he could stop by with me.

She said it was all good, so I told him and got ready myself.

We were done within 20 minutes and decided to walk over to rains house.

Hopefully she'll be happy to see me.

**_Authors Note: This is to make up for me not going to be able to post tomorrow. I wont have access to a computer. Bye!_**


	9. 9

9

Rains POV

Andy and Ashley are coming over in a bit, and I still haven't gotten ready.

Oh well, I'll just rush I don't have time to take a shower so I guess ill load up on perfume.

I pulled on my falling in reverse shirt, black skinnies, and all black high tops converse.

I tried to hurry to get into the bathroom to straighten my hair and put my makeup on, but was delayed because I ran into the door way. Of course I would do that.

I got in and turned on my straightener.

While waiting for it to heat up I grabbed my eyeliner and put a nice medium thick line on, circling my blue eyes.

Next to go on was my golden eye shadow and eyeliner. I finished as fast as I could and started to straighten my hair.

I had just finished when I heard a knock on the door.

They were here.

I got down stairs before my mom noticed, let them in, and shoved them into my room.

"Hey guys." I calmly said.

"Why did you shove us in here?" Andy questioned.

Ashley and I looked at each other. He knew why.

"Um well. My mom isn't very pleasant."

"Oh."

"Yea but its okay. She shouldn't bother us." I said trying to make the mood lighter.

Ashley and Andy looked at each other as if planning some crazy scheme.

Just like I thought they were planning something.

They both ran to me and Ashley grabbed my arms and pinned me to my bed.

Andy came over and freed Ashley from pinning my arms down.

Within seconds Ashley was tickling me.

I screamed playfully and tried to wiggle out.

Of course he was stronger than me, so I failed.

"Ash let me go!" I said in between giggles.

"No! This is too much fun." He chuckled.

"Fine but if I kick you it's not my fault." I said still trying to speak between giggles.

Those were the magic words.

He stopped tickling me, but was still on top of me looking into my eyes.

Like he was in a trance.

He probably noticed he was kind of being weird and got off.

"At least we had fun while it lasted" he said smoothly looking over to Andy.

"Yea dude. That was fucking funny."

I got up and playfully hit Ashley on the shoulder, then opened the window letting the fresh air in.

"Let's go for a walk guys." I said still having to catch my breath.

"Okay." Andy and Ashley said simultaneously.

We headed out of the house and walked the same way me and Ashley had before.

**_(To be continued) _**


	10. 10

10

Rains POV (continued)

We got to where the woods were, and walked along the edge.

We went past where I usually would stop and turn back, and stumbled upon a section that looked like an entrance.

"Guys we should go in." I said excitedly.

Andy and Ashley looked at me like I was crazy.

"No." they said in unison. "There is probably bugs and poison ivy." Finished Andy.

"If you guys won't come with me I'll just go by myself." I softly stated while walking in slowly.

"Wait for me Rain!" shouted Ashley.

A smile crept onto my face as soon as I heard those words.

I grabbed his hand and walked along with him until we heard Andy run in to catch up.

"You miss us?" I said jokingly.

"Nah. I just didn't want to look weird just standing there."

We were wandering around in there for at least 10 minutes until we came upon it.

A tall oak, probably really old, that had a little tree house in it.

I circled around until I came across a ladder and climbed up.

It was small, but still sturdy. There was a deck of cards, and 2 old mildew smelling pillows on the floor.

Everything was covered with dust, even this old antique chest in the corner.

I opened it to see a bunch of blankets, flashlights, and replacement batteries.

I looked at the blankets; they were thick quilts to be exact. They didn't smell bad and didn't have any tears in them.

They were in perfect condition. I really didn't want to go back home, and thought about just staying up here.

I heard whispers coming from down where Andy and Ashley were, but ignored it until I heard someone climbing up the ladder.

"Hey, what's taking you so….. Whoa this is pretty cool." Ashley whispered.

"Yea it is I kinda wants to just spend the night here. It's not like my mom will notice I'm gone." I whispered back.

"Wait. Why are we whispering." I said in a normal tone.

"I don't really know, but it would be cool to stay up here."

"You know if you stay with me Andy has to stay too." I told him.

"Yea… it could be like a fun hang out." Ashley calmly replied "but before we tell him I just need to do this again"

"Do what?" I questioned.

"This..." he said while leaning in to kiss me.

I leaned in too, and our lips met just like they did last time.

I got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I pulled back with a little grin on my face.

I gave him a little peck on his lips then started to climb down.

Ashley followed shortly after, slightly tripping on one of the steps on the ladder.

I hopped down, skipping a few of the last steps and went over to Andy.

"Hey so we were gonna stay up here for tonight. There are blankets, a deck of cards, flashlights, and these 2 old nasty pillows. One of us could always run back to my place to get better ones off my bed, or we could just ball up the extra blankets to use instead." I quickly told him.

"Yea that would be cool. There's nothing to do on the bus so a night in a tree house in the woods would be better than sitting there." He said.

I started jumping up and down with joy just thinking about spending the night up there.

We could have so much fun. We headed out and back to my house to grab the pillows, and some other things so that we be entertained.

My mom almost noticed us, but was too drunk to really pay attention so we were all good.

We all climbed up and made everything really comfy. This is going to be a fun night.

**_Authors Note: sorry if this chapter is really boring and unappealing. I had writers block and was just trying to get something out. Review and give me ideas how to make this better. Please… _**

**_Thanks Whoever is reading this._**


	11. 11

11

Ashley's POV

I've been thinking of all the things I could do to bring me and Rain together even more.

All of which I've already forgotten.

Smooth going Ash.

I'm starting to get bored though. We've just been sitting here doing nothing for the last fifteen minutes.

I pulled out my phone and started playing some music, hopefully that will bring the mood up. Nope.

"Okay guys. I'm bored." I finally said.

"Me too." Sighed Rain.

"Then let's do something!" yelled Andy.

"What can we do?"

"I know this sounds childish, but we could play hide-n-seek. We are in a forest. There has to be a lot of hiding places." Rain suggested.

I liked this idea; there are so many possibilities there. "Yea we should do that!" I shouted excitedly.

"Okay, so rules? How specific are we gonna go?" Rain asked.

Andy spoke up this time, "1st off no puppy guarding the base. 2nd no peaking and you have to count to the actual number. Don't go skipping any numbers."

"Sounds fair." I spoke.

"I'm not done. No going out of the forest, and lastly HAVE FUCKING FUN!" Andy said screaming the last part.

I really don't want to be the one counting.

I wonder how we're going to decide.

It was almost as if Rain read my mind because within 5 seconds she yelled "123 NOT IT!"

I didn't have time to react.

"NOT IT!" Andy shouted.

"Haha Ashley you're it!" Rain chuckled.

Shit.

I suck at finding people. I always have been.

"But I don't wanna be it!" I whined like a kindergartener.

"Fine we'll try again." She said slightly annoyed.

This time I will be ready. I am… "123 NOT IT!" Rain cut in.

"NOT IT" Andy shouted again. Seriously I lost again. Fuck.

"Ashley you're It." rain said stretching out the A in my name.

"But."

"No buts!" they both said loudly.

"Fine." I growled, "What do I count to?"

Hm I wonder how high they're going to go.

Probably in the 300's.

"50." Rain calmly said.

That was it? Not bad at all.

"Okay. Go start to hide…. 1…2…3..." I said slowly. I heard both of them scatter, no idea where but I'll find out soon. I hope….

I finished counting and started looking.

I decided to look for rain first.

I walked around a bit, and then I heard a twig snap.

I turned my head around so fast it could've fallen off.

That's when I saw a glimpse of long black hair, not Andy length long, but Rains length long.

I walked around in a different direction and figured out how I was going to get her.

An Idea popped into my head and I immediately took action.

I quietly ran in the other direction and circled back.

I could clearly see Rain's back.

I snuck up behind her, and put one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist.

"I found you…."


	12. 12

12

Rain's POV

I was hiding behind a tree, and feeling brave peeked over to see if I could see Ashley.

To my surprise I could. All was well until I stepped on a twig and Ashley turned.

I went back as fast as I could, and I'm pretty sure he didn't see me.

I heard him run in the other direction and felt relief wash over me.

Good, he wouldn't get me yet.

Man, was I wrong.

Within the next 2 minutes I felt a hand go on my mouth, and another wrap around my waist.

It was Ash.

I heard him whisper "I found you" in my ear, and it sent a shiver up my spine.

The way it was said was so seductive and sexy.

I felt his steady breathing on my neck, and could feel his heartbeat because of how close behind me he stood.

Everything happening right now gave me goose bumps.

A few minutes had already passed and he still hadn't moved his hand from my mouth.

There was no way for me to tell him to move it, and I couldn't pull it away because his other arm wrapped around my arms as well as my waist.

I had to go to my last resort.

I licked his hand.

"EW why did you do that?!" he bellowed.

"Because I didn't know how else to get your hand away from my mouth."

"Oh…Okay." He responded.

"Yea, so have you found Andy yet?"

"No. I wanted to find you first." He answered.

"Oh…."

"Do you know where he went?" he wondered.

"No. But how funny would it be if we just didn't look for him." I laughed evilly.

"I like the way you think" he chuckled.

We went back to the tree house, and were having a nice conversation until the one question I prayed wouldn't be asked came up.

"So why didn't you want to go back to your house?" he asked.

"Well my mom is always drunk, and she always takes everything out on me. She tells me I'm worthless and will never go anywhere. It been like this for a long time. I don't even know why…." I mumbled trying to hold back tears.

"How long?"

"Ever since my dad left." I said letting a single tear escape.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay, and you know those things she tells you aren't true." He said trying to reassure me.

"I guess." I quietly spoke while wiping away tears.

He pulled me close to him and I snuggled into his side.

It felt good being in his arms. Feeling his body heat, I could probably fall asleep like this.

My eyes started to get heavy, and I could feel myself drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

Hopefully I will still be in Ash's arms when I wake up.

Andy's POV

It's been at least an hour and a half since we started playing.

I know Ash is bad at finding people, but I didn't think he would be that bad.

Maybe I'll make it easier on him. I can go back to the tree house, he probably would check there sometime.

I don't know. Maybe he is around close, I want to help him but I don't want to help him too much.

I'll just go to the tree house….no ill stay…no ill go. No I have to stay. AGH why can't I make up my mind. I stuck my hand in my pocket with much difficulty and searched for a coin. I was about to give up when I felt the cool touch of a coin. AHA! I pulled it out and whispered to myself.

"Heads I go, tails I stay." I flipped it and made sure to catch it.

I flipped the cool metal onto my wrist and lifted up my palm.

Tails.

Fuck it.

A coin doesn't decide for me. I hopped down from the tree I was sitting in and slowly made my way back to the tree house.

When I climbed up I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Ashley and Rain snuggled up to each other asleep on the floor.

They ditched me!

That annoys me so much! They'll get it when they wake up, but for now I'm gonna sleep too.

Hiding, and waiting for someone to find you (who turned out to not even be looking) is pretty fucking tiring.


	13. 13

13

Ashley's POV

I woke up with Rain in my arms, and Andy asleep in the opposite corner.

I looked down to Rain; her beautiful face had strands of her raven black hair in it.

I pushed them back trying hard to not wake her up.

Thirty minutes went by before anything happened.

Then I felt Rain wiggle around in my arms. I looked down to her and her icy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" I greeted talking softly because Andy was still asleep.

"Uh…Hey… What time is it?" She said still being half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. My phone died a little while ago."

"I'm hungry. Maybe we could um wake up Andy and um head back to my house." She said still not completely awake.

"Yea let's do that. But beware Andy is probably gonna give us shit about ditching him." I warned.

"Okay."

I shook Andy trying to wake him up.

He still wouldn't wake up after 10 minutes of me shaking him so I had to improvise.

I didn't like my improvisation but it was going to have to work.

I whispered in Rains ear and told her what had to happen for him to wake up.

She nodded and began the process of getting lazy bones up.

Rain's POV

Ashley told me what I had to do to get Andy up.

I don't really want to because I am still part asleep myself but I had to.

I leaned down to him and whispered in his ear "Andy wake up" before I would do what Ashley told me.

He didn't wake up, but I decided to do things my way first. I started to tickle Andy and saw his eyes shoot open.

"Ahhh stopppppp … it….. Ahhhhhh….. please stoooooopp." He begged.

"I guess you didn't have to do things how I said then." Ashley stated seeming almost happy I didn't.

"Finally you're awake; now let's get going back to my house for food. " I quickly said heading towards the ladder.

I was half way down when I heard Andy whisper something to Ashley. I only could hear bits and pieces.

"Why….ditch me…..asleep…..arms…you and Rain."

I guess that's the beginning of the shit Andy is going to give Ashley.

I felt guilty because I suggested it and Andy had mentioned my name. I didn't really know all of what he was saying about me but I guess I'll find out later.

"Hurry up you two." I shouted up to them after getting all the way down.

They hurried down the ladder and within 15 minutes we were standing in the driveway of my house.

Ready to run in and stuff our faces.


	14. 14

14

Authors Note: tomorrow I may not be able to update so im doing a double update tonight. If I have time tomorrow I will still update. Bye!

Ashley's POV

We walked into Rain's house, and headed straight for the kitchen.

We were alone so we didn't have to worry about her mom possibly starting things while drunk.

Rain went to the fridge and looked over what there was.

By the look on her face there wasn't much.

"There isn't any stuff that's already prepared, but I can cook something for us."

"What can you make?" Andy and I asked simultaneously.

"Well there is stuff to make a homemade pizza, or we can do a smaller scale and do pizza bagels." She replied.

"I think pizza bagels would be easier and quicker." Andy stated holding his grumbling stomach.

"Okay! Pizza bagels it is.

I watched her as she grabbed the bagels pizza sauce cheese and pepperoni.

The way she quickly moved around getting the toaster oven ready and all the things we needed.

It was just.

Mesmerizing.

It had only been a few minutes when I noticed she was done making them, and was just putting them in the toaster oven.

"How long until they are ready?" I asked out of habit.

"Uh I'd say 10-15 minutes. I hope y'all can make it that long." She joked.

Andy let out a loud groan that indicated that he might not make it until then. Thinking fast, Rain searched around and found some skippy's peanut butter. She handed him the jar and a spoon.

"Now Andy, just because I'm giving you this doesn't mean you can fill up. Got it?"

He nodded his head and furiously started eating the peanut butter.

I tried to stick my finger in the jar to get some but he slapped it away.

"What the hell. Greedy much?" I snapped.

"Nobody touches the peanut butter while I'm eating it." He said seriously.

Luckily the timer for the pizza bagels went off before we started to fight over the peanut butter.

"Yes! Food!"

We all grabbed some and started devouring the food.

Not even 10 minutes went by and we cleared away all of the pizza bagels.

I looked at the clock. 2:30 PM.

Oh shit. If we didn't leave we would be late for our early scheduled practice.

"Andy, dude we're going to be late! Sorry Rain but we have to go. See you later!" I shouted while shoving Andy out the door.

I felt bad leaving like this. I walked back inside the house.

"Rain would you like to come to our practice?" I asked.

Please say yes please say yes.

"Yeah. Come on let's go before you two are late!" She screamed.

We made it to the little studio we were using to practice while we took a short break from tour with just a few minutes to spare.

We all got set up and Rain sat down on the small couch that was there.

Will she like our practice?

Or will she regret coming here?

I guess I'll find out in about 5 minutes...

_**Authors Note: I know this is pretty boring, but pretty soon something is going to happen (wink wink).**_


	15. 15

15

Rain's POV

"Andy, dude we're going to be late! Sorry Rain but we have to go. See you later!" Called Ashley.

I couldn't believe he was just leaving like that.

Not even a real goodbye.

I was going to start cleaning up when Ashley said something.

"Rain would you like to come to our practice?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go before you two are late!" I screamed trying not to sound too excited.

We got into the car and rushed down to this little studio outside of town.

It was small and the outside was painted black.

Andy quickly pushed the door open and we walked into a blood red room that had music equipment everywhere.

Ashley pointed to a small white leather couch telling me to take a seat.

"I hope it's okay that I'm here." I thought to myself.

Right before they started playing Jake came over to me.

"Hey Rain! I'm glad you came. We all are." He spoke cheerfully.

"I'm happy that I was allowed to come!"

Jake gave me a quick hug, then went back to where he was previously standing.

Almost immediately after he got back they started.

They began practice with smoke and mirrors.

Quiet as I watch you falling

You become the prey again

I can see your skin is crawling

Lipstick cases and sins

Andy began singing.

Just listening to the beginning I was in a trance.

The trance I've gone into the moment I listened to any of Black Veil Brides songs.

Soon the song was over and they started another.

My eyes flashed over to Ashley.

His eyes going from his bass over to me.

Why was he looking at me.

Was my hair messed up?

Did I have food on my face?

I don't know, but its making me uncomfortable.

I got up to go to the bathroom, which in the process ran into the doorway.

Like usual making a fool out of myself.

Oh god. What will they say when I come out of here.

I looked into the mirror and saw that there was nothing wrong with my appearance.

Minus the small bump forming on my head.

I walked out casually and sat back down.

I guess they were taking a break because they had stopped playing.

"Hey. Are y'all taking a break or something?" I asked.

"Yea, but are you okay? Look like you hit your head pretty hard there." Jake said giving a slight chuckle at the end.

"Yea im good just a small bump."

I sat back down on the couch and started to examine my painted nails.

I felt a big plop next to me and looked to see CC looking at me with one of his crazy faces.

"CC why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't really know." He said while standing up.

"Um okay."

Soon everyone went back to their spots and resumed practice.

It was a few hours before they ended their practice.

Don't get me wrong I loved being at their practice, but I was happy it ended.

I really want to go home and just pig out.

" Rain are you ready to go home or do you wanna stay hang out with the guys and eat?" Ashley said while putting his arm on my shoulder using me as an arm rest.

"Um. What is there to eat?"

"Well we were gonna order a bunch of pizza."

"Then count me in for staying" I said while slightly jumping up and down.

Pizza is my favorite food.

I can eat at most 6 pieces by myself.

I know im a pig, but not as bad as these guys.

The pizza got here not 5 minutes ago and each of them ate at least a box by themselves.

I looked at my phone.

1 missed call

It was from Skylar. Eh ill call her later.

We talked and ate until one by one we all passed out.

Hopefully I don't wake up with stuff drawn on my face.

Authors Note: I know this is boring and going nowhere but I'm working on getting something...interesting put in.


	16. 16

16

Andy's POV

Everyone except me is asleep in a random positioning around the room.

Jinxx is laying face down with his hands outstretched, and his feet in Jake's face.

Jake is halfway on Ashley and the floor, and Ashley is sitting leaning against the couch.

His head leaned back and arms hanging limply over Jake's legs.

CC is on the couch arms and legs spread out wide, with his head on Rains lap.

Rain is sitting like Ashley, but leaning on the arm of the couch.

I am just sitting in the recliner waiting until my eyes droop down, and I go into a deep sleep.

I was about to fall asleep until I heard someone moving.

I know it's probably just someone shifting positions, but I still look.

"Is anyone awake?" I asked into the darkness of the room.

"Yea. I am Andy." Rain said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I just can't stay asleep. I'm just gonna go outside to clear my thoughts." She spoke while carefully moving CC's head.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yea I'd like that." She stood up as quietly as possible, and carefully made her way around the sleeping bodies on the floor.

I got up and did the same.

When I walked out the door I felt a nice gust of cool air hit me.

The moonlight barely lighting the area where Rain was standing.

I walked over to her and saw her deep in thought.

I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Andy can I ask you something?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Yea go ahead."

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" She looked towards the ground avoiding any eye contact.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm just some random girl. Why do people like you and Ash want to be friends with me."

I laughed on the inside when she added Ash into the 'want to be friends' section.

I have a pretty good feeling he wants to be more than friends.

Not friends with benefits or anything like that.

Like he wants to actually be with her, which goes against his player reputation.


	17. 17

17

Rain's POV

After I had my little chat with Andy I went back inside and sat on the floor near Ash.

I couldn't go back to my original spot because CC decided to take up the rest of the couch.

Ash looked so cute and peaceful while he was sleeping.

I wish I could just cuddle up to him.

Did I just say that?

After 5 minutes of wrestling with my brain about why I thought that I decided to listen to music.

I put my iPod on shuffle and one of my favorite songs came on. I'm not okay (I promise) by my chemical romance.

Fuck yea.

Song after song played until I felt my eyes droop closed.

Ashley's POV

I woke up with Rain's head on my shoulder.

Was she there last night?

I don't remember, but she must have been.

She wouldn't move over here. Would she?

"Rain wakey wakey." I whispered into her ear.

She moved around but didn't wake up.

"RAIN WAKE UP!" CC shouted from behind me.

"CC could you be any louder?" She said after jolting up from his shouting.

He ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

I got up and offered Rain a hand.

She took it and I pulled her up using a little too much force because she ended up flying into my chest.

Ouch.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. My fault I pulled you up a little too strongly."

All of a sudden I smelt a glorious smell.

Bacon.

I ran into the kitchen to see Sammi, Jinxx's girlfriend/fiancé cooking breakfast.

All the guys were hovering around her looking at the delicious food being made.

"Hey ash, you wanna go to that place we found a few days ago?" Rain asked.

All around us there was "oooo's" and laughs from everyone.

"Guys it's not that type of place." I laughed.

Everyone just shook their heads like "sure it isn't".

"So. Do you wanna?" rain said again.

"Yea it's cool over there."

"Awesome."

**_Authors Note: I know this is going nowhere but in the next chapter or the one after that I'm putting something in that you may have not been expecting. Or you were but either way. If you want to keep reading, or don't because I know it's boring. _**


	18. 18

18

Rain's POV

The wind was blowing full speed making my hair whip around furiously.

A few times it felt like I was going to blow away if Ash wasn't holding my hand.

Each step got harder to take with each gust.

It felt like the equivalent of walking up a tall mountain.

When we finally got to the tree house we climbed up as fast as we could trying to escape the treacherous winds.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ash asked stretching out the o.

To be honest I didn't know what I wanted to do.

I hadn't planned for anything which was really stupid of me.

"Um I don't know." I said with an embarrassed giggle coming out.

"Well there is a deck of cards, we could play go fish. Or we could get the guys, Juliet, Sammi, and Skylar to come here." He suggested.

I liked the idea of having all of them over here, it could be fun.

Plus I haven't talked to Skylar in forever, and I really missed her.

"You call up the guys, Juliet, and Sammi. I'll call Skylar." I said so fast I wasn't sure if he understood me.

"Okay"

Ashley's POV

She asked me to call them, but I decided to text them instead.

**_From: Me_**

**_To: Andy, Jinxx, Jake, CC, Sammi, Juliet_**

**_Hey guys, you wanna come over and make this into a party?_**

**_From: Andy_**

**_Hell yea! Be there soon_**

**_Group message from: Jinxx, Jake, CC, Sammi, Juliet_**

**_We don't know where it is. Should we just follow Andy? _**

**_From: CC _**

**_Can I brink some Whiskey and beer?_**

**_To: CC_**

**_Yea bring whatever you want. And tell the others that yes they should follow Andy. _**

**_Authors Note: I have no ideas for any chapters so the last few have been really bad. I'm sorry. I'm going to take a few days off from writing so I can figure out where I'm going to go with this. _**


	19. 19

19

Rain's POV

"They said they're coming soon." Ash casually said.

"Cool."

We sat and talked until they got here.

CC had some bags in his hands that seemed to contain alcohol in them.

Great.

Now we're all going to get super drunk.

Who knows what's going to happen.

CC passed the bottles of whiskey around and everyone took a drink.

In 10 minutes we cleared away 3 bottles and everyone was getting to extreme levels of wastedness (is that even a word? Oh well).

Except for me.

I drank about half a bottle and stopped.

I don't want a hangover tomorrow that would suck.

A very drunk Ashley came over to me.

"H-h-hey" he tried to say.

"Ashley, how drunk are you?"

"Um...Very" he said with a laugh.

Of course.

**_Authors Note: this is all I can come up with. So if you're actually enjoying my mess of a story, I am sorry for the super short chapter._**


	20. 20

20

Juliet's POV

Everyone was extremely drunk, except for Rain and I.

We were barely drinking because who likes a terrible hangover?

I just sat in the corner and waited until the guys passed out, but it was taking longer than expected.

I saw Ash go over to Rain and hoped she knew how to handle a drunk guy.

"H-h-hey." I heard him try to say.

"Ashley, how drunk are you?" she asked.

"Um… Very" he laughed, as if it wasn't obvious.

I'm not sure if I should go over there and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, or if I should stay put.

I doubt he would try anything with Rain, but who knows what can happen when he's drunk.

I was soon lost in my thoughts of what I should do, until I hear Rain yelling at CC.

That's a surprise.

"CC stop! Go the fuck away!" she yelled.

I looked over to see CC trying to get on top of her.

In the blink of an eye Ashley rushed over and pulled him off.

It was like he wasn't even drunk anymore.

He pushed CC to the ground and started yelling at him.

After he was done with CC he went over to Rain to make sure she was okay.

"Ash. Can you walk home with me?" She asked.

"Yea let's go."

Ashley's POV

I was so drunk, but the minute I saw him trying to get on top of her my drunken state melted away.

I was so pissed at him.

Why would he do that?

I know he was drunk but he doesn't normally do that.

I pulled him off of her and threw him to the floor.

I was yelling at him, but the music was so loud I doubt he could hear me.

I had to try so hard to not punch him, so I just went over to make sure Rain was okay.

I swear if he hurt her I would beat the shit out of him.

"Ash. Can you walk home with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yea let's go." I replied trying to hide my anger at CC.

**_Authors Note: There's more to this, but you have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Whoever's reading this. Anyways, I would like to remind everyone that this is purely fiction. But yea, keep reading. Please?_**


	21. 21

Ashley's POV

We were walking along the sidewalk, the cool air blowing on our skin.

There was an awkward silence, for 10 minutes I could deal with it.

Once we got to the 15 minute mark it was too awkward for me, so I decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea just a little shocked." She mumbled.

"I would be too, even though we know he was drunk."

"Yea, but I still can't grasp that it was CC that did it. I would expect that more from you, no offence." She said talking a little louder.

"It's okay. I know that I have that player, all I want to do is fuck, reputation."

When we got to her door I said goodbye and turned to leave, but Rain grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay." she said so quiet her voice was almost nonexistent. "It doesn't have to be for long, just a little while."

"Okay..."

We walked over to her room, and she climbed onto her bed, not bothering to change.

I sat on the edge beside her, and played with her long, silky black hair.

She just stared at me with those blue eyes of hers before pulling my arm.

"What?" I said gently.

She moved over some, and I knew what she wanted.

I climbed beside her and pulled her blanket over us while she snuggled into my chest.

I carefully moved my hand, and wrapped my fingers in with hers.

I could feel her smile into my chest, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"You feel better?" I whispered to her.

"Yea."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Please don't leave me." She whispered into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, smiling a bit.

I loved that she didn't want me to leave, even though it wasn't for the reasons I wished it would be.

We layed there in silence, it was a good silence.

Rain interrupted the silence with "Goodnight Ash."

I felt her drift off into a deep sleep, and her body completely relax.

"Goodnight Rain. I love you, and you don't even know it." I said before drifting asleep myself.

Rain's POV

We were at the door to my house, so Ash said goodbye to me and turned to leave.

Without thinking I grabbed his wrist, and whispered please stay.

"Okay..." He replied with a small sigh.

Not a 'Oh god why' sigh, but a 'I'll do anything for you because of what happened' sigh.

I shuffled into my room with Ash following behind, and slowly climbed onto my bed.

I'm not going to even bother with changing into PJ's.

Ash sat on the edge of the bed playing with my hair.

what I really wanted was for him to lay beside me and let me lay my head on his chest.

I wanted to feel him by me, in some ways protecting me

Involuntarily I pulled on his arm, why the fuck did I do that?

"What?" he said ever so gently.

I moved over to give him enough room to lay beside me.

Please catch on Ash.

He did, got beside me, and pulled the blanket over us.

I snuggled into his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat.

He moved his hand beside my and wrapped his fingers in with mine.

i smiled at how he gripped my hand so gentle, yet firm at the same time.

"You feel better?" he whispered.

"Yea" was all I could manage.

"Do you want me to leave?"

NOOOOO I definitely didn't want him to leave.

He made me feel safe.

Of course I'm not going to shout no at him though.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered into his chest.

Wow how girlish am I being tonight?

I felt him smile/kiss on the top of my head, and it felt like butterflies were in a frantic swarm in my stomach.

I wanted him to stay here forever.

I love him.

Did I just admit that?

I guess I did.

We were in a little silence and it just made me want to go to sleep in his arms even more.

"Goodnight Ash." I said while relaxing so much it must of seemed I was asleep.

"Goodnight Rain. I love you, and you don't even know it." He said.

Was I just imagining that?

Was it just a hallucination that I had because I was so tired.

I don't know.


	22. Authors Note

**_Hey people who have stuck around to read this. _**

**_1. You guys are awesome_**

**_2. Tell me what you think. I'd love to know_**

**_3. If you have enjoyed this story so far you better get happy. Wanna know why? Because I"m gonna be hopefully updating tomorrow. (And maybe more than 1 chapter)_**

**_Y'all are the best keep reading and I know I've already said this but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^.^ okay bye lovies._**


	23. 22

Ashley's POV

_"You piece of shit. You think she wants you?" the Unknown man belted, as he kicked me in the stomach repeatedly._

_"No! Stop it!" Rain cried trying to pull the man back._

_"Get back you slut!" he screamed while pushing Rain to the floor._

_I got up to help her and protect her at all cost._

_The man threw me back to the floor and started over to Rain but turned back to look at me._

_"I'm going to show you she doesn't want you." he said before turning to Rain, "Isn't that right sweetie?"_

I shoot awake and realize it was all some terrible dream.

Rain was still peacefully asleep in my arms.

She looks so angelic and perfect.

If only she thought of me the same as I thought of her.

I snuggled her into me more and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I wish you loved me." I whispered.

Everything was still and quiet.

She started to move around and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Morning Rain." I replied.

"Morning Ash." she said starting to drift back to sleep.

"You still tired?"

"Yea." she sighed.

I made sure she was close to my chest and wrapped my arms around her delicate body.

"Ugh I cant fall back asleep." she mumbled.

"I can try to help with that" I said before humming the soft tune of Carolyn.

"I love you Ash." she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

She probably didn't say that.

Just my mind making me hear things I want to hear.

Rains POV

I was so close to falling asleep to Ash humming Carolyn.

"I love you Ash." I whispered.

I really hope he heard that.

Its true.

_**Authors Note: Yea this sucks. If you like this in general and maybe have some good ideas that you would like for me to add in review this and tell me anything (including those precious ideas). If you don't like it tell me too. I may just stop writing this entirely.**_


	24. Special Thanks

I'd just like to say thanks to my very 1st reviewer. You're the best ever. You my very special person may be the reason a chapter is posted as soon as tomorrow. To be perfectly honest to everyone, I have no idea where I'm going with this. This is a step by step thing so I'm as surprised as you are when I finally get a new chapter out there. Keep reading please? Bye lovies. 3


	25. 23

Rain's POV

I woke up again at what seemed like 2 hours later, but when I checked the clock on the nightstand it had really been 30 minutes.

Ash isn't next to me anymore.

Did he really leave without waking me up to say goodbye, ugh stupid rock stars.

I made my way downstairs and stumbled my way into the kitchen.

I never knew it was possible for me to be even more clumsy, but I proved that it was when I saw ash and walked full force into him.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Ash! I saw you but still walked straight into you. I'm so stupid and clumsy and aghh..." I rambled on never seeming to stop.

"No... Rain...Listen...Shut up." Ash said trying to make me shut up, of course unsuccessfully.

"I really need to be less clumsy and watch out better and..."

I was cut off by the slight pressure of Ash's lips pushing against mine.

I felt my stomach flipping around and fireworks going off in the background.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

He smiled into my lips and pulled away for a second then gently pecked my lips once more.

We both took a step back and just looked at each other.

"Wow." Ash said a bit in awe.

"Yea...Wow." I Replied.

Ash's POV

I went downstairs to find food while Rain was still asleep.

The last thing I want is to get her upset from waking her up.

Seconds later I thought I heard a loud "aghh" from the room but shook it off.

I found some Oreos to munch on and turned to leave.

that's when Rain walked straight into me.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Ash! I saw you but still walked straight into you. I'm so stupid and clumsy and aghh..." She rambled on.

"No... Rain...Listen...Shut up." I said trying to make her shut up, of course being unsuccessful.

"I really need to be less clumsy and watch out better and..."

I pushed my lips gently to hers before more words could escape her mouth.

Her hand slipped up to my shoulder while she kissed me back.

I smiled, pulled away, then pecked her soft lips.

We both took a small step back gazing at each other.

My gaze more of like undying love, hers, I don't really know.

"Wow." Escaped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Yea...Wow." she quietly said back.

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry if this sucked. I had to choose between two versions I wrote. If you want to see the other one review this and tell me and I'll post it!_**


	26. NOT A NEW CHAPTER (authors note again)

_**I learned my lesson. Never take Advil PM right before you tart to type up the next chapter. Odds are you're going to fall asleep face down on the keyboard, and wake up with key marks on your face. To top it all off my dog went on a face licking frenzy. AGHHHHH. Tomorrow I'll post the chapter (and it will be a nice and long one). **_

_**Bye Lovies **_


	27. 24

24

Andy's POV

I woke up on the floor of the tree house.

Juliet cuddled into my side.

I drank so much last night, or if I was going to semi quote myself from a Bryan Stars interview, I drank like a camel last night.

Surprisingly I don't really have a hangover, must have slept it off.

Everyone was asleep, so I don't have anything to do.

Unless...

Time to plan how to get back at Ashley for ditching me just to get to have Rain cuddle up to him.

Oh how fun this is going to be.

C.C's POV

~dream~

"Just stay away from me Christian!" Rain Yelled.

She NEVER calls me Christian. Oh shit she's seriously pissed.

But why is she pissed?

Even better why is she pissed at me?

"Why. What's wrong Rain. Why are you pissed at me." I spoke calmly.

"You honestly don't remember." she said lowering her voice a little but it was still pretty loud.

"No. The last thing I remember was watching Andy do his Santa dance."

"That was pretty early on..." she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing... Jus.." She said while fading away.

"Wait. No. I need to know what I did. I cant be waking up yet!" I screamed.

~end of dream~

I slowly opened my eyes.

Was that some stupid, meaningless dream, or did I actually do something and Rain is pissed at me?

I guess I could ask the guys, but I doubt any of them are awake yet.

I tried to lift my head to see if any of them are.

Not such a great idea.

I immediately felt the terrible headache, one of the side effects of drinking to much.

Stupid hangovers.

"Yes! Another great idea from Andy Biersack!" shouted Andy.

"ANDY! Do you have to be so goddamned loud?" I groaned.

Noise sensitivity, another symptom of the hangover.

Why the fuck can't hangover symptoms be something like having terrible pop songs stuck in your head?

Or how about hallucinating?

Like one minute you're fine and the next you're getting shot by an old western cowboy.

Now to see what Andy is so happy about.

I lifted my head again to see Andy in the corner doing his Santa dance he did in Bryan Stars BVB interview #6.

He soon stopped and turned to face me.

"Sorry. I forgot you guys would wake up with killer hangovers." he said much quieter.

"It's okay." I mumbled while sitting up.

I looked around to see only Andy, Jake, Jinxx, Juliet, and Sammy lying on the floor.

"Where's Ash and Rain."

"They went back to her place after the incident." he said slowly.

"What incident?"

"You don't remember." he said with a blank look on his face.

"No..."

"Well lets see. Where am I going to start."

**_Authors Note: If you were waiting for me to update here you go. Had a ton of tests this week so I didn't have a chance to update. But all today I'm going to update randomly, so expect a new chapter in a few hours. Bye Lovies._**


	28. 25

C.C's POV

"Did I really do that?" I said hoping he was just joking.

"Yes..."

"So not only Rain is going to be mad at me, but Ash is too?" I mumbled frowning

"Well I don't know... they both know you were drunk." Andy said trying to be positive.

"But..."

"That's enough on the topic... Wanna help me create a prank?" Andy said getting excited.

"Sure. Why not..."

Ash's POV

After Rain and I broke the silence after the kissing thing we just started goofing around.

Throwing stuff at each other, jumping on things, running around.

"ASSSSSSHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rain shouted.

"WHAAAAAT!" I shouted back.

She was on the other side of the house, and if she asks me to get her something I'm keeping my lazy ass right here, on the couch.

Somehow she managed to go ninja, get behind me, and wrap her arms around my neck.

Her hands resting lightly on my chest.

She moved her head to my neck slightly brushing her lips against it as she moved up to my ear.

"Tag. You're it." She whispered before running away, laughing hysterically.

"It's not nice to tease me like that Rain!" I whined loudly.

"Too bad!"

I got up off the couch slowly and quietly looked around the house for her.

No luck until I saw her move to her room.

I ran in, grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around.

"Got you!" I said proudly.

"I know! Now can you put me down?"

"Okay." I said while walking to the bed.

"Why the bed..."

"Would you rather me just drop you on the floor?"

"NO" Rain shouted.

"Like I thought."

I got to the bed and gently laid Rain down on the bed.

I was partially on top of her, not moving due to being lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ash.." Rain whispered.

"Right... sorry." I said while moving to get up.

"No... Its okay."

"Really." I said shocked.

Instead of answering me she pulled me down closer to her and kissed me.

It was a deep, long, passionate kiss, that went to making out.

Her fingers laced in my hair, and I started kissing along her neck.

~Doorbell Ring~

"Ugh." groaned Rain.

"Of course the doorbell would ring." I said while thinking "Wait. Did she just get upset by the doorbell interrupting us? Does this mean she actually has feelings for me. I mean this whole thing we were doing here could have just been one of her tricks."

I got off of her and let her go to the door.

"Ash come here." she said from the door.

"What?" I said looking straight to her.

She was looking from me to the door over and over.

I looked out to see the every person I was trying to keep from punching the shit out of.

"What do you want C.C." I said harshly.

C.C's POV

After talking to Andy I walked over to Rain's house.

I was all confident until I got to the door.

What am I doing?

She's probably just going to yell at me.

Oh well I'll just do my part and apologize for what I did.

~Ring~

It took a while for Rain to come and open the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I said in an as nice as possible tone.

"I don't know. But if you do talk to me Ash is going to be here too."

"Okay."

"Ash come here." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he said looking straight to her not even noticing me.

She was looking from him to the door over and over.

He finally looked out the door and straight out to me.

Anger all over his face, but knowing and forgiveness present.

"What do you want C.C." he said harshly.

"I wanted to apologize to Rain. And to you too Ash." I said just loud enough for them to hear.

Before Ash could protest to anything Rain ushered me to come in.

Now's my time to get things back to the way they were.

**_Authors Note: Sorry this sucks. I had a lot of this done and then part got deleted so I had to type in what I could remember and then fix a few splotchy parts. Anyways. Review. Favorite. Hey, maybe even follow this. PLEASE. _**


	29. Sorry Lovies No New Chapter

**_Not going to update for a few days because stupid testing that's required by the state. I wish they just got rid of the dumb things. Takes away from my "creative thinking"_**

**_So if you love this story and look forward to an update maybe there will be one tomorrow or Thursday-Friday. Sorry lovies._**


	30. Chapter 26

C.C's POV

~skipping most of the apologizing process~

"So do you guys forgive me?"

"Yea... Well at least I do, I wasn't all that mad. I was just really shocked." spoke Rain.

"What about you Ash?" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Yea.."

Everything was extremely quiet, it was almost unsettling.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!" Shouted Rain.

"Yep." Ash said popping the p.

"Come on you two lets just do something fun and forget anything ever happened." suggested Rain.

"I would like that, how 'bout you Ash?"

Ash stood up, walked towards me and lifted a hand.

I flinched thinking he was going to hit me, but instead he tapped me on the shoulder.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" He screamed before running off somewhere in the house.

I looked at Rain planning on how to get the easy target, but before I could react she got up and headed off in the same direction as Ash.

"Come on. No fair you guys. I don't know my way around this house how am I going to find you?"

"That's the point, you aren't supposed to know its more fun." Rain said giggling.

UGH.

I guess I'll just have to deal with this stupid Hide-N-Seek/Tag mix.

I walked around the unfamiliar house looking at every room.

First room was bright pink, and had child furniture in it.

Why would they have a child's bedroom?

Does Rain have a younger sister or something?

Oh who cares, I need to find Rain and Ash.

Next room.

Dark blue walls covered with band posters.

A blanket with Ash's face on it, BVB pillow, bean bags all over the floor.

The small, black desk, with the Batman symbol painted on it.

Oh how Andy would love that.

On top of it was her laptop, which had a Nightmare Before Christmas cover on it.

I walked over to the closet and looked in.

Nobody hiding in there. just clothes and a bunch of notebooks.

Being curious C.C I opened one of them.

The first page read, "**_Rain's Private Notebook. You Read It I Kill You."_**

Not wanting to test her I put it down and ran out of her room screaming.

Hopefully this will lure them out.

No such luck.

Hmmmmm.

I shouted "OOOHHHHH C.C FOUND MONEY! C.C FOUND MONEY!"

Still no luck.

I walked around the hallway not knowing what to do next.

You know what I'm just going to go get Andy then we can pull that epic prank on them.

Rain's POV

When I ran towards Ash I found him wandering, looking for a place to hide.

"Ash. Just follow me."

"NOOOOO I want to find my way around myself." he whined.

Slightly annoyed by him refusing my help I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"Rain where are we going?" he whispered.

"You'll see.."

(To Be Continued)

**_Authors Note: Sorry this sucks. And on the "to be continued" I was getting tired of typing so I stopped. Next update I'll finish this chapter. Well bye lovies off to read a stupid book for school._**


	31. Sadly, another Authors Note

**_Authors Note: Hey my lovies, how are ya? Sorry for no updates, my sister stole my computer -.-_**

**_I'm going to try my best to update tomorrow after school. If I don't feel free to slap me. If you like this story Favorite, Review, and Follow it. I would love to know how you feel. _**

**_Bye lovlies Y'all are great -insert heart here-_**


	32. nonsense

**_Before I post the next chapter I wanted to know where you think Rain is gonna pull Ash._**

**_If you had any guesses that is. If not then just review telling me to hurry and just post the damned chapter._**


	33. too lazy to wait

Rain's POV (Continued)

"Come on Rain just tell me where you're taking me!" Whisper yelled Ash.

"Calm your balls. Were almost there now shut the fuck up."

"Did you just tell me to calm my balls?" questioned Ash while trying to not laugh.

"Yes now shut it." I said getting agitated.

"Fine..."

At that moment I tugged on his wrist harder until we finally came to our destination.

I slowly opened the old, black paint splattered door and shoved Ash inside.

"RAAAAAAIIIIIIN ASSSSSHHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU." I heard C.C call from the room next to us.

I slipped in the entrance and closed the door before C.C could make his way closer.

"Rain I can't see anything where are we?" Ash whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"OH MY ANDY BIERSACK YOU'RE ACTUALLY BEING SUPER QUIET!" I whisper shouted.

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously where are we?"

"Let me find the light switch first." I said before tripping over my foot and falling into Ash.

"I'm soooo sorry, but on the bright side I found the light switch." I laughed while flicking on the light.

"Psh you're not sorry. You did that on purpose. You WANTED to be this close to/on top of me." he said emphasizing wanted.

"You wish. Now excuse me while I go up the stairs to hide." I said while going up the stairs slowly.

"Nice ass babe."

Of course he was staring at my ass.

Just to make myself laugh internally I wiggled my ass and ran the rest of the way up.

"You know you love my ass Ash." I started "Now get your ass up here before C.C opens the door and sees you."

All heard was chuckling before I saw Ash appear up the stairs.

"Rain seriously where are we though?"

"Well the proper term for it is the attic, but I call it my secret hideout. I always come up here when my mom gets really bad."

"So you're trusting me with the secret of your secret hideout. Oh my god, I'm so cool!" he said jokingly.

"Yea well still no telling anyone."

"Ok."

**_Authors Note: Hey here's the new chapter. Sorry its short and crappy. I kinda forgot what I was originally going to use so I came up with something entirely different. In the next few chapters something you may be expecting is gonna happen I'm just not saying now cause not gonna spoil it completely._**


	34. NEWS

So I haven't written anything to this in a long time, and to be honest I wast just too lazy and busy. Tomorrow I may update with something if I can figure out what to do with this. If I can't think up anything and don't update by, let's say June 10th, this is just going to be a dead story. So yea. Bye lovies


	35. Chapter 28 Part 1

28

Ash's POV

We were just sitting there being quiet, Rain occasionally getting up to check where C.C. was.

The silence was sickening, I mean I know we have to be quiet to stay not caught, but this is just bad.

"Rain, why did your dad leave?" I whispered while moving closer to her so we didn't have to talk louder than necessary.

"It's all kind of a muddy memory. It happened so long ago." she said looking down at her feet.

"How long ago?"

"Tomorrow it will be 8 years exactly. God I miss him so much." Rain said almost crying at the end.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he leave?"

"He worked late, so I would try to stay up to say goodnight when he got home.

It was the previous night, and he worked later than normal.

I wasn't able to stay awake to say goodnight, but when he got home he came in and kissed my forehead.

He sat down on the bed and just stared at me for a bit, and I ended up waking up.

I saw him and got so happy that he was home.

We talked about stuff my "mom" never knew we talked about.

Things like cars, guitars um.. rock and roll music.

The good rock and roll of course, not the ones that were basically fake rock.

She, at the time was against girls doing things that are "boy" things and would be pissed if she found out.

Well, she ended up walking in on us talking and started screaming at my dad telling him that he isn't allowed to teach me those things.

He tried to tell her to quiet down and that it's not a bad thing for me to be exposed to it, but she kept on.

Eventually she told him to get out, over a stupid reason right?

I was in my room crying because of the fact she kicked him out.

All I thought was whats so bad about these things?

She came in and slapped me.

She told me that it was improper for me to learn such things..." she said before pausing a moment.

"Rain..." I said feeling bad that this happened.

"I'm not done yet... The next day he came back while she wasn't here.

He grabbed his things and wanted me to pack up mine.

He was going to take me with him, but just then my mom pulled up in the driveway.

Not wanting me to get hurt by him speaking to me he climbed out the window, and promised to come back to get me.

I was happy, with him I could learn about the things that I had an interest in.

In my room I started to pack what I wanted, none of the extremely girly things mom made me have.

She walked in and saw what I was doing, dragged me, and locked me up in here.

At first I wanted to get out, but then I saw that I could turn this into MY place.

A place where I could do whatever I want and she wouldn't know.

A few hours later she let me out to eat, change, and get a few things I wanted.

But she put me right back in here, I didn't care.

I knew that this was going to be where the real me would develop.

That day my dad "left" and kept away from my mom, but she didn't know every night while she was out doing whatever it was she was doing, he was trying to get me.

After about a month of trying he stopped coming, and I had no idea why." she finished while tears slowly trailed down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. Shh it's okay." I said while pulling her closer to me and just held her.

" The... day...he...stopped coming...was...the day...I...was allowed... to...not...be.. ...locked...up...at night." Rain spoke while trying to fight through her crying.

She stopped talking for five minutes and just leaned into me, listening to my heartbeat.

Her crying turned into small sobs, then the sobs turned into sniffles, and soon they stopped.

"When I walked into my room I went straight to my bed, but I felt something funny in it.

I looked under the sheets and saw a note from my dad that had this necklace taped to it" she said holding up a chain with 1 dog tag, a guitar pick, and what looked to be her name "It was his. He never took it off, and its the only thing I have left of him besides the note.

All that note said was don't worry sweetheart I will get you, and you will be able to do whatever it is you want to do in life."

**_(To be continued...)_**

**_Authors Note: Hey lovies, so yea I just wrote this. It been too long, but anyways this part is pretty lengthy so I'm going to break it into two parts. Part two tomorrow (hopefully)._**


	36. Chapter 28 Part 2

28 (part 2)

Rain's POV

"After that I forget what happened. If he tried or not, what I did the days after I read the note. Nothing. All I do remember was what I told you and that ever since my mom has gotten worse." I said looking from Ash to random corners on the wall.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, none of it. You shouldn't be anywhere near your mother." Ash said with anger in his voice as he said mother.

"Where else do I have to go? This is the only place I have, and I doubt anyone would want to take me."

"Me and the guys would take you. Hell even if the guys said no I would hide you away in my bunk. Anything is better than you staying here with your mother." He said as if he was seriously thinking of taking me away from here.

"But that's not going to happen." I said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because you guys are in a band and if people find out you're hiding a troubled girl away in your bunk or tour bus imagine what the CRAZY fan girls would think. They would tear me and you guys into bits with the hate." I said with a "no duh" tone.

Ash's POV

When she said that I was ready to scream "I don't care as long as your with me" but not only would that be weird for her, she would also be mad that I basically gave our hiding place away.

"Rain, you need to get away..." I said in a gentle voice.

"I know... I will... Eventually."

"No, now. I don't care about the hate you are going to come with us."

She just looked away from me.

It kind of annoyed me to be honest.

"Rain, look at me. Please?" I said while trying to turn her head.

"Ashley Purdy. Dont use that tone of voice with me." She said kind of agitated.

"What tone?"

"That tone that is caring and makes me just want to say okay to anything."

"Does that mean you're going to let me try to get you away from here?" I said almost jumping out of my skin.

"Fine, yes..." she said with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes.

**_Authors Note: Yea this is pretty bad... I couldn't think of anything to use for this so I did what popped into my mind first. And I'm very aware that it's a very predictable move in these types of stories._**


	37. WOW

Okay. So i totally forgot about this. I stopped writing cause i didnt have time, but now that its summer I do. I didnt start writing as soon as summer started honestly, because I thought people have TOTALLY forgotten about it or no new people are reading. But today i got an email saying i got a review, and he/she's review has made me have the decision to try and finish this. AND if that person is reading this right now. Thank you for reading and reviewing telling me to not stop. To everyone still reading: I will be spending the rest of today reading what i have written so far, and tomorrow i WILL start to write a new chapter.

Bye lovies,

WretchedAndDivineXoXo


	38. A Little Help

Okay lovies, so im continuing this but for the next chapter Im going to need a little help. In the last two REAL chapters to this i mentioned C.C getting together with Andy to do this epic prank. When i was still fresh on thinking and ideas for this I had a prank, but its been a while so I don't really remember it. SO I have this idea. Those who want to help me out can either in the reviews or private message me an idea for the EPIC prank. If I can get some peoples ideas within the next 12-13ish hours i can put it into the story and those who want it will receive credit for it. If I don't get any ideas by then Ill have to drag out the prank into a different chapter even though I would REALLY like it to be in the next one. I thought it would be nice to include some of your (the readers) ideas. Thanks and hope you have fun thinking up some cool pranks. Ill be thinking too. AND also thanks to that special reviewer who's gonna be reviewing after each chapter and is being so encouraging. -insert heart here- you are truly amazing.

WretchedAndDivineXoXo


	39. Chapter 29

C.C's POV

After 10 minutes of not being able to find them, I gave up and decided to go to Andy.

Not wanting to waste any time I sprinted back to the tour bus, where everyone went after I left.

I busted through the door and landed on the floor with a thud.

I was absolutely out of breath.

Maybe I shouldn't have sprinted here, oh whatever I'm here now.

Still out of breath I barely was able to talk but still managed to say, "Andy its time for THE PRANK mwahahaha" with a little gasp at the end.

Maybe evil laughs shouldn't be done when I'm out of breath but oh well it was worth it.

"Alright C.C now you remember the plan?" Andy said in a serious tone.

"Yep."

"Okay lets head out then" Andy shouted.

"Nuh uh. wait, if you guys are doing a prank count me in." spoke Juliet.

"But babe, we'd have to explain the whole plan to you." whined Andy.

"I'll catch on quickly, you should know that by now." she retorted.

"FINE! God just lets stop wasting time!" I shouted in my impatient child tone.

And with that we were all walking out the door, and Andy was explaining the plan.

We were back at the house in no time, and were searching for the things we needed to execute this plan.

Once we had everything we just had to wait for Ash and Rain to come out.

This is going to piss them off so bad, but its sooooo worth it.

Ash's POV

Its been a long time since we started hiding from C.C.

It shouldn't have taken this long to find us.

"Hey Rain, I think we should move and see where exactly C.C is. It shouldn't have taken this long for him to find us." I quietly spoke.

"Yea, I agree. But I don't wanna be caught so try your best to be quiet." she replied with a small laugh.

"HA HA very funny" I said with a serious face, "make sure you're quiet too can't let one of your laughs give us away"

"Oh shut up" she said while walking down the stairs.

I followed close behind, being careful of not making my steps to heavy/loud.

We reached the bottom and Rain slowly opened the door, looking around the room to make sure C.C wasn't around.

"Come on, its clear" she whispered.

Slowly and quietly we made our way down the hall and around the corner.

Then it started.

Rain's POV

We were going down the hallway and turned the corner, and we were immediately hit with it.

Syrup.

There was C.C with Andy and Juliet, him and Juliet squirting the syrup at us Andy preparing to do something.

That's when I saw what he was holding.

Feathers, shredded paper, glitter, and some other random things.

I was going to turn and run but it was too late.

Andy flung all the things in his hand in Ash and I's direction.

And of course being covered in syrup made everything stick to us.

"GOD DAMN IT ANDY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Ash.

I knew very well what it was for.

It was for when we ditched Andy during hide-n-seek.

(To be continued)

_**Authors Note: Okay guys, this is what I came up with. Those who gave me ideas thanks it helped. This idea I liked the best so it's what I used. with the to be continued thing, I did it so I HAD to write tomorrow. I wont have any reason to NOT write. So yea. Expect something tomorrow and if I dont put anything out I give you permission to hurt me xD. Bye Lovies -insert heart here-**_


	40. Chapter 30

Rain's POV (continued)

So this was how they wanted to get back at us.

Good, but not quite good enough.

I would have gone with something that was a little more permanent, but whatever floats their boat.

"HA-Ha-ha funny you guys, really funny." I said in a sarcastic tone.

C.C, Andy, and Juliet did a 3 way high-five and made a big cheer.

"We did it yeeaaaaa." shouted C.C.

While they were celebrating I looked to Ashley.

He looked SO pissed and was getting ready to plot his revenge.

I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye before whispering "Don't look so mad. Just makes them feel more accomplished."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner into the bathroom.

"Why can't I look mad. I am they covered us with syrup and threw things at us."

"Because it's just payback for ditching Andy, remember?" I said.

"Oh yea... I almost forgot about that, but still. Syrup? Glitter and other things? That's just urgh." He spoke in an annoyed tone.

"It will wash off calm yourself. We are in a bathroom so why don't you take a shower, and I'll take one in my bathroom." I suggested before trying to open the door.

Before I could get it opened enough to get out Ash pushed it closed.

I turned to face him so I could ask why he wont let me out, but before I could ask he already had his lips against mine.

They were soft against mine and the light pressure was almost comforting.

Kissing him felt so good on so many levels but so wrong at the same time.

I managed to pull away long enough to say, "Be careful. I don't wanna be stuck to you because of all this syrup."

He let out a short laugh and kissed me again, but more forceful.

Of course he made sure our bodies were pressed as close together as possible, completely ignoring my last statement.

He pulled back and whispered into my ear "It wouldn't be so bad to be stuck to me."

The way he whispered into my ear made me shiver, it was so. Hot. I couldn't help myself.

"Ash. Seriously you need to shower. I can't deal with this sticky syrup." I whined, I couldn't bring myself to admit that I just couldn't handle being pressed up against him like this.

Its driving me crazy, and all I can think about doing is kissing him.

Whats up with me right now, AHHHH.

I looked straight at him and he had a smirk on his face.

What was he thinking about now.

"Only if you help me get out of these sticky clothes. I mean its gonna be hard getting them off myself." He calmly said with the smirk still there.

I looked at him wide-eyed not fully understanding the reason he would ask that.

"Oh come on. I really need help." He said in that tone that makes me want to do everything he says.

I looked at his brown eyes and just melted, I couldn't say no, but I'm not going to fully undress him.

"Fine, but I'm not taking off your underwear or boxers or whatever you wear." I said kind of in panic.

"Okay, Okay calm down." He said before softly brushing his fingers against my skin.

Oh my god, that, why would he do that.

"I'm gonna need you to back up if I'm going to help you here." I softly spoke.

I'm surprised he could hear me but he backed up and gave me an "okay I'm ready" look.

I took one small step forward and started to lift up his shirt, my hands slightly shaking.

I got it up to where I could see his "outlaw" tattoo easily but higher up it was harder.

The syrup was really sticking there and I had no other choice but to run my hand between his shirt and his chest.

He looked at me with one of those looks and I felt I had to explain.

"Its sticking too much here. I have no other choice but to do this." I quickly said just so he couldn't hear the shake in my voice.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain to me."

I nodded slightly and refocused my attention to unsticking his shirt.

Of course I wasnt fully focused, with my hand going up his chest bit by bit but whatever.

Soon enough I could slip his shirt fully off, and saw his fully exposed top half.

I was in some sort of trance because I could only focus on his body.

I couldn't help but softly brush my fingers against the word tattooed on his stomach, and he looked at me with one of those stares that's makes you melt.

I could feel myself blushing and turned away.

"Whats wrong Rain?" Ash spoke while softly putting his hand on me.

"N-nothings wrong, what are you t-talking about"

I've always had the problem of stuttering when I was nervous but I think everyone does.

"Um anyways, I think you can get your pants off yourself, so I'm gonna go. Take your shower and just toss me your clothes so I can wash them."

"What am I gonna wear?" He questioned.

"I know where some of my dads old stuff that he didn't take is, you can wear that." I mumbled then left.

What is going on here...

Why did seeing him like that make me so nervous.

I think I know why, but I'm not in the mood to admit it to myself.


	41. HAHAHAHA

Okay, so I was about to get off the computer and basically saw that 2 people had reviewed. Now, I would first like to say. Dont worry about not reviewing. I know everyone has their lives to attend to and its all good! And second, the walking in on them having sex thing. I totally would do that but the sex scene is something thats just going to happen when it happens. And when it happens I'm not really going to be thinking. When i write I get one idea and then everything else flows from my mind to my fingertips... I literally write everything in an .5-1.5 hour time period.

But thanks for reviewing guys, and I really love the ideas.

WretchedAndDivineXoXo


	42. SORRY GUYS

Hey guys, I know there are some of you out there who like this story and want me to update. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. Being truthful to you guys, I was just being a lazy ass today and didn't wanna write. Um, I'm going to try to update later (cause technically it's already tomorrow here), but if I don't once again its out of me being a complete lazy ass. Just so you guys have something to think about or do I'm just going to give out my honest thoughts on some things. WELL first off I'm going to say it feels fucking amazing to know that there are people who enjoy what I write and want me to continue on with this. 2nd is me being honest and saying when I add a new chapter onto this I have no clue what the next one is going to be like. When I write I look back at what I previously wrote, and then get one idea and start typing and everything else happens with magic. I barely think when I type I just type, and because of that I can get a whole update done in 30 minutes. 3rd thing I wanted to share was that not even 10 min ago I was on that app called ifunny, and I saw a GIF of Jinxx! Um. back onto the story. When I get back on later to start writing in the reviews I want to know how many of you guys would want me to write ANOTHER story. AND if I did how many would read it? just out of curiosity. Anyways yea. I hope you all have fantastic days, I hope you guys will hang on with me till the end of this, I hope you guys keep reviewing and PMing me with wonderful ideas. And lastly I'm not going to name any names but that last chapter, the one with the prank. Came from one of the people on here I always go to when I need help. They are great like that and never seem to fail with helping me out. Love you all and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Keep reading, Keep dreaming, and Keep putting those middle fingers into the air when people give you shit or treat you badly because of what you like. REMEMBER: Never give in, Never back down. When your life feels lost fight against all odds. Bye lovies im gonna go catch a few Z's before I wake up early to start writing to get that story update out to you guys.

WretchedAndDivineXoXo


	43. Chapter 31

Ash's POV

After Rain rushed out I finished undressing, and threw my sticky, syrup covered clothes out into the hallway so Rain could wash them.

I started the shower, and waited for the water to heat up.

I swear I could still feel her hands running along by stomach and chest.

The thoughts of it sent a small shiver up my spine, I liked the thought of her hands on me.

Shaking the memory of it from my mind temporarily I stepped into the stream of warm water.

The water rinsing the stickiness from the syrup and completely relaxing my body.

I was standing there thinking for a good 15-20 minutes before I decided I was done.

None of the syrup got into my hair, and it's not greasy looking so there is no need to wash it.

I stepped out onto the mat in front of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, and walking out of the bathroom I started my way to look for Rain.

I walked to her bedroom to see her in different clothes, laying on the floor.

Unlike me her hair got syrup in it and her body without a doubt is sticky.

But because I was taking my shower, she hasn't had the chance to wash the stickiness away.

"Hey, um I need some clothes." I said after knocking on the door so she knows I'm here.

"Oh, yea you do, don't you?" she giggled as she looked at me just in the towel.

"Mhm unless you want me to walk around in this towel until my own clothes are clean." I stated with a smirk.

"Well as much as I wouldn't mind that, you're gonna need some clothes so here." she said while smoothly tossing me some stuff.

I didn't even notice she got up and grabbed them.

Wait... Did she say she wouldn't mind me staying in the towel?

Hm...

"Thanks, you should take your shower soon. Even if towards the end the water gets cold. You shouldnt stay sticky like that."

"Yea I know. Thanks for giving your opinion though Ashy" She said quietly.

I don't know why she's being quiet all of a sudden, maybe she's thinking about something.

If she was I'm just going to leave her to her thoughts.

I walked back to the bathroom and changed into the clothes she gave me.

They were her dads, but only a little bit big on me.

When I walked back to Rains room I heard the water in the bathroom attached to her room running.

She's showering.

Once again I found myself just looking around at her room.

Just like I had the first time i was here.

The window was open and little gusts of wind were coming in, and it felt good.

Walking over to the window I saw that there was a small roof/ledge thing big enough for me to sit on.

I climbed out the window and sat down.

From here i could see the forrest, and the wind was blowing onto my face.

It was kinda peaceful right here, and i found myself lost in thoughts of the past few days.

They were all great, except the thing with C.C and getting attacked with syrup.

What made them great was Rain, and i know it sounds kinda cliche and how things go in movies.

But it was the truth.

I felt something brush against my arm and looked to see Rain sitting beside me.

"Hey"

"Hey Ashy"

I kinda like that nickname she just recently calling me by.

(To Be Continued)

_**Authors Note: I know its a crappy way to end this part, but I'm really unfocused today. I'm just stopping here so I don't make this chapter even crappier. Tomorrow I'll continue and hopefully it will be better. And what I have in mind to do is something you may like. Try to guess what I'm going to do. Bye lovies**_


	44. Sorry Lovies

I'm Not going to be updating for the next week because im going to be somewhere and then on the 29th im not going to update cause im going to Warped Tour... So Update when I can, but its most likely going to be like next saturday.


End file.
